The present invention relates generally to shock absorbing devices, such as, by way of example, a shock absorbing bumper for an automotive vehicle.
While bumpers of some early automobiles were mounted with shock absorbing springs to cushion the impact of the auto with foreign bodies or objects, for many years, most automobiles had no means for absorbing shock applied to the automobile upon impact with a foreign body. Bumpers, for many years, were made of chrome plated steel mostly for aesthetic purposes while giving only limited protection to the automobile.
In recent years, with the increased concern in passenger safety, many automobile bumpers have included shock absorbing cylinders, rubber coatings and the like, to give the bumper the capability of absorbing forces applied to the vehicle. These bumper designs, however, have necessitated the addition of weight in the form of shock absorbing cylinders or the like, and, thus, are not consistent with a recent trend in improving automotive operating economy by reducing the weight of the vehicle.
Improved shock protection is desirable beyond the automotive industry. Anywhere machinery or objects are moved about, impacts can occur, and preventing damage to property and people by absorbing impacts is important.
It is, accordingly, a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bumper or shock absorbing device which has desirable shock absorbing characteristics and is relatively light weight in comparison to prior art bumpers.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide a bumper for automotive vehicles which has desirable shock absorbing characteristics and is relatively light weight in comparison to prior art bumpers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simplified bumper that is economical to manufacture, and affords not only desirable shock absorbing qualities, but, also, is relatively light in weight.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bumper for an automotive vehicle which includes means for mounting accessories on the bumper, including mounting brackets, without drilling holes in the bumper or otherwise weakening the structural integrity of the bumper.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an automotive vehicle bumper having a high strength to weight ratio and superior recovery characteristics after impact.
In accordance with the foregoing objects, a shock absorbing device made in accordance with the present invention, which, for purposes of the present disclosure, will be described as an automotive bumper, includes an elongated main body portion mounted on an automobile or other object at two spaced locations. The main body portion includes longitudinally extending corrugations lending strength to the body while defining means for attaching various accessories to the bumper without drilling holes in the bumper or otherwise impairing its structural integrity. The longitudinally extending corrugations define channels having an interior or head portion of a larger cross-sectional size than a neck portion which forms the opening into the larger head portion. In this manner, connecting members can be inserted into the channels and retained theretin by the self-locking configuration of the channel to establish a foundation to which various accessories can be connected to the main bumper body. The accessories might include mounting brackets which are connectable to the vehicle to interconnect the bumper with the vehicle, stiffening members lending additional strength to the bumper at preselected locations along its length, license plate mounting bars and most any other accessory which is attachable to a bumper.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, forwardly opening channels in the main bumper body receive resilient bumper strips for absorbing minor impacts and also receive connectors for mounting a license plate, while a rearwardly opening channel or channels receive connectors for attaching stiffening members, mounting brackets and the like.
The bumper further includes a pair of end caps mounted directly on the ends of the main body portion to form a rearward return at both ends of the bumper for a short extension along opposite sides of the vehicle.
The stiffening member can take various forms and can be placed at various locations along the length of the main bumper body. The form and position of the stiffening members is normally determined by the requirements of a given automobile, which requirements are normally dictated by the size and weight of the vehicle and the shock absorbing strength desired from the bumper.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the present invention will become more apparent as the description proceeds when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.